Eye Of The Beholder
by gidgetgal9
Summary: Set in Season Two, the boys take a break and Dean's flirting gets them into trouble! Based off a dream that a friend had, and our experiences at Kazcon 2009. Written for her b-day. Happy B-day Jade Sterling! Beta'd by Floralia BlueEyedDemonLiz and sendin
1. Chapter 1

Eye Of The Beholder

_Summary: Set in Season Two, the boys take a break and Dean's flirting gets them into trouble!_

_Based off a dream that a friend had, and since it's her birthday it seemed only fitting to turn it into a story. Happy Birthday Jade Sterling! Beta'd by Floralia._

A break; that's what they needed, and that's what Dean was craving. Their go around with the Trickster and his pranks had put Dean on edge and in pain. Those girls had whumped up on him pretty good, not that he would admit it, out loud anyway.

Bobby had parted ways soon after the hunt and left Dean and Sam to lick their wounds. It was a bit surprising, but very welcoming, to Dean when Sam didn't put up a fuss at the idea of taking a few days off.

So, that had landed them in the first decent size town outside the college campus they had just fled. Hope, was a town of about 30,000 people, so big enough to have more than one bar, a diner, and a decent but cheap motel to stay at. Perfect.

That first night was great, both boys did what they did best. Sam stretched out on a half-way comfortable motel bed after dinner reading a book while Dean got ready to hit a couple of the bars in town.

"So Sammy, you sure you don't want to come and hang out with me? We could pick up a couple of hot chicks and make a night of it." Dean smirked at the familiar huff from Sam.

"No thanks, you said this was our down time and so that means I don't have to go to the bar with you. Unless you need a wing man to keep watch while you rob the locals blind at poker and pool?" Sam shifted in bed, waiting for an answer.

Dean shrugged. "Dude, no you get your beauty sleep and your geek on with the book. I'll be fine, just don't wait up."

Sam smiled. "Yeah, okay, just stay out of trouble."

"Hard to do that when it's your middle name, but I'll try." Dean shrugged on his leather jacket and moved to the door.

Sam just shook his head at the comment and waved his brother off as Dean left the room.

-0-

Sam slowly woke up the next morning, looking forward to a nice uneventful day. It was a big surprise to him when he could hear his brother humming in the bathroom as the shower was going. He could just make out the song, _Eye of the Beholder,_ a favorite Metallica tune of his big brother's.

Sam was stunned first that his brother had beat him up after a night out on the town and shocked that his brother, the morning grump, seemed to be in a great mood. It was almost enough to make him go running in the bathroom yelling Christo!

Instead he sighed and hoped that his brother would be out soon so that he could take care of some important morning business. As Sam slumped back down in bed trying to ignore nature calling, he spied two white take-out bags with two coffee cups on top of the dresser.

That really struck Sam as odd; not only had his brother gotten up before him, but apparently he had been up and going for quite awhile.

He was pulled from his pondering as the bathroom door opened and a plume of steam enveloped the room. Dean was in full form, with a towel wrapped like a turban around his head and another towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey Sammy, decide to join the land of the living?" Dean bellowed as he entered the room.

Sam quickly glanced at the clock and took in the fact that it was only 9 am, a respectable time for him to be getting up, and definitely a bit on the early side for his brother.

Sam slowly sat up in bed. "Who are you and what did you do with my brother?" Sam made a move to get up. "Actually hold that thought, I'll be right back."

Sam moved quickly around a smirking Dean as he made a bee line for the bathroom.

After taking care of business Sam slowly opened the door, peeking to make sure that his brother had already gotten dressed and wasn't in the process of putting on clothes. The last thing Sam needed after the odd start to his morning was to be mooned by his brother.

Relieved to find a fully clothed Dean sprawled out on his own bed eating, Sam entered the room.

"Okay Dean, what gives? You were out late, up early and are in a good mood, I don't get it." Sam plopped down on his bed and took the coffee and white bag offered.

"Geesh Sammy, I had a good night and woke up in a good mood. It's not that odd is it?" Dean mumbled out around a frosted donut that was shoved in his mouth.

Sam quickly looked away from the food debacle in front of him and took a sip of his own coffee. It was actually a decent cup. Dean had gotten him a hazelnut coffee that actually tasted like hazelnut. Life was truly puzzling at the moment.

Pulling strength from his morning caffeine fix, Sam decided to probe further. "Dean, you're not a morning person, period, end of discussion so yeah, this is a bit puzzling to me."

Dean huffed. "Sorry to give your geek brain a cramp. I met a couple of fun chicks last night and while I wasn't able to rock their world the way I wanted they did point me to some suckers just waiting for their money to be plucked from them. The girls wanted revenge and I just happened to be able to help them."

Sam heart skipped a beat in worry. "Revenge? What did you do, Dean? Do we need to leave town?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Samantha, don't get you panties in a twist. I just played being the new boyfriend, and then I took Todd and his buddies for five hundred dollars in poker winnings!"

"Dean, seriously? You made that much in one night and they didn't want to beat your ass afterwards?" Sam put his coffee cup down, worried that his brother had placed himself in harms way without back up.

"They were so drunk they couldn't even stand up. In fact, they probably don't remember much about the night at all. Easy pickins." Dean flashed a big grin.

Sam sighed. It didn't sit well with him that Dean had taken advantage of the drunks, but he knew better than to complain about it.

"So we're good money wise for a while now, huh?" Sam responded as he opened the white bag in front of him and took out a glazed donut.

"More than good, I had made a good hall while we were holed up trying to figure out the Trickster. Those college kids were giving their daddy's money away." Dean replied as he tried in vain to wipe the frosting off his face with the back of his hand.

"Have you ever heard of napkins Dean? They're a great invention and handy when you need to wipe your face." Sam smiled as he got the finger in response.

"Dude, a man doesn't need a napkin. Anyway, I thought that since we're on a break and now that we have a bit of extra spending money, that we might splurge a bit." Dean stood, grabbing his empty cup and wax paper as he moved towards the small trash can near the door.

"That's cool, what did you have in mind? I mean, I'm in if by splurging you don't mean hitting the strip clubs all night." Sam cringed at the thought of having to sit by as his brother plied overly painted women with dollar bills.

"Hey, hadn't thought of that but no. I don't think this little berg has a strip club anyway. I was thinking of getting a room at the Holiday Inn. It has a hot tub and a heated indoor pool. There's a nice restaurant in it with a bar. We could laze around there for the day and be entertained without leaving the building. Plus, my friends from last night said that there was a woman's tennis tournament going on in town and that most of the girls competing from out of town are staying there." Dean was almost salivating as he spoke about the last part.

Sam finished his donut and shook his head. Women running around in short tennis skirts would be more up his ally than strippers and it was true that they needed a break, so this did sound appealing.

"Sounds like a plan, but if you do score with a tennis pro, I don't want to have to sleep in the Impala." Sam whined back. A break would only be good if they both got to enjoy it.

Dean chuckled. "No worries stretch. I can always stay with the lovely woman in her room, or book another. I have the extra cash."

Sam smiled. "Then it's a plan. Just give me a few minutes to shower and we can go check the Holiday Inn out."

-0-

Dean was feeling on top of the world as they headed down the main drag towards the Holiday Inn. A quick glance at his baby's dash board reminded him that they needed gas. He spied a Shell Station not a block away and pulled in.

"Hey Sammy, go pick some snacks out for the room and I'll fill my baby up." Dean spouted as he opened his driver's side door.

Sam sighed. "Dean that sounds so … dirty."

Dean smirked. "Yeah well, get you mind out of the gutter and grab use some grub. Don't forget the Peanut M&M's and Mt. Dew."

"Yeah, the food for loser brothers." Sam mumbled as he walked away.

Dean almost responded but decided to cut the kid some slack. Sam seemed to always walk with a slump now a days and with a permanent chip on his shoulders. Dean just hoped some time off would liven his brother up.

Dean was brought out of his thoughts as the gas pump clicked to let him know the tank was full. He grabbed the credit card receipt and made his way to the store.

Sam was standing in line and so Dean joined him, and was pleased to see his little brother had picked up lots of his favorites. Looking away from the goodies in Sam's long capable hands, Dean spied the place. It was just like all the other convenience stores except for one thing.

The clerk taking money was smoking hot. That wasn't the norm, for sure. Usually it was a bored teenager or a bored overly worked woman way past her prime.

Maybe there was a college town close by? That could explain the fine piece of ass running the register.

Dean's eyes began taking in every detail that he could from his position in front of the counter. The hair was blond, definitely a dye job but a damn fine one. Her eye's were an emerald green and her breasts... well, let's just say they were perfect. Not too big and definitely not too small. All things pointed to them being real, which was a big bonus.

Her name tag said Eve. Perfect. She was perfect, Dean just needed too get her attention and...

"Geesh Dean, take a picture, it'll last longer." Sam grumbled out next to him.

Dean gave him a light shove. "Shut up bitch, and don't get any ideas, she's all mine."

Sam chuckled. "I won't cock block you if that's what you're worried about. But dude, you so don't have a chance. She way out of your league."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Says the woman's man."

Sam huffed. "I have eyes, and I've caught some details you've probably missed. First off, she's reading _One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest_, it's sitting on the counter behind her. That points to the fact she's either really well read or going to college. Second off, even though she's working here she has expensive taste. Her purse is behind the counter and it's a Gucci. Those aren't cheap and it doesn't look like a knock off, and even if it is, she still likes things that are fashionable."

"God, you are such a girl Sam! I have eyes too, and I figured her for the college type and I can handle that. The fact you know so much about purses is way beyond disturbing." Dean turned hoping to get a glimpse of his flustered brother, only he was disappointed. Instead of a flushed and embarrassed sibling, he was faced with a sad and miserable looking Sam.

"Jess liked handbags." Sam replied quietly.

_Crap._

Dean lightly bumped Sam letting his brother know he was sorry for going there. Sam swallowed hard and tried to smile.

"You're up Romeo." Sam did smirk as he spoke those words.

Dean looked towards the front and it was indeed their turn to pay. Sam quickly set down the items for purchase and moved back a step leaving Dean to deal with the transaction.

Eve gave both boys a quick look and then started scanning items.

Dean silently cursed to himself; he was giving her his brightest smile and she'd barely acknowledged him. Still, he wasn't down and out, yet.

Dean cleared his throat and was pleased when Eve gave him eye contact.

"So uh, Eve is it? I was wondering if I could ask you something?" Dean watched as she stopped scanning items and looked right at him.

"It is Eve, what is it you boys need?" Eve was now eying Sam.

Dean could see Sam cheesing from the corner of his eye. Just great, _I won't cock block you..._ The kid would have to pay later.

"Yeah, me and my brother are new to town and I was wondering if you knew of a good place to eat dinner at?" Dean decided to start with a simple question before going in for the kill.

Eve nodded and started scanning again. "It's not that big of a town but Bob's Diner has decent food for a cheap price. Oh and the Holiday Inn has Paddy O' Quigley's which is a great place to eat."

_Bingo! Time for the kill._

"Really, cause we're staying there tonight. So Beautiful, how about you show me just how great that food is and meet me for dinner?" Dean turned on his best _come on baby_ smile.

Eve huffed. "I should have known, figured you were **that** type. That will be $15.49."

Dean's smile fell. He could see Sam stifling a chuckle behind him.

He slowly placed a twenty dollar bill on the counter and spoke. "And what **type** is that?"

Eve frowned. "You are traveling through and think you're hot stuff and that all the girls in town are dying to be bedded by you. Well I have news for you, you maybe pleasing to the eye but I want more out of a guy then a pretty face. So no thank you, if you want that type of girl, then hit the bars tonight."

Before Dean could respond Eve had her hand out with his change. "$4.51, have a good day."

Dean grabbed the money and glared as he headed for the door, not bothering to grab the bags. He could hear Sam's apologetic voice behind him and the sound of plastic bags being picked up.

-0-

Sam stayed quiet on the way back to the room. He knew Dean was pissed at the girl from the convenience store and it wouldn't be wise to speak to him until his older brother cooled off. There had being grumbling all the way to the hotel and Sam had made polite agreeing noises.

He was relieved to part ways with his brother as Dean headed inside to get them a room. Sam waited quietly in the car.

Sam was a bit shocked and relieved when Dean came back with a smile on his face.

"Sammy, the day is looking up. You should have seen all the hot babes hanging at the pool already. Its only mid-morning so I say we unload and head down." Dean's tone was full of confidence.

"Sure thing Dean, a good swim in a heated pool sounds like a plan." Sam replied.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you swim, I'm finding me someone to keep me warm tonight."

-0-

Eve took her break shortly after Dean left. She so hated his smug type, and really had had enough.

It was time for his type to truly learn a lesson.

TBC

A/N: Thanks for reading! I would love to hear what you think! I hope to have more up soon. A big thanks to Bayre and Sendintheclowns, our experiences at Kazcon helped this story come together! Another big thanks to Don'tknowmyname, BlueEyedDemonLiz, and Floralia for their imput. Once I post this on live journal there will be a wonderful banner by Princess_schez who was sweet enough to not only make me a banner but give me feedback! Thanks girls, humorous stories are harder to write and so the feedback meant a lot!


	2. Chapter 2

Eye Of The Beholder

_Dedicated to Jade Sterling for her birthday. Big thanks for Floralia and BlueEyedDemonLiz's beta on this!_

Part Two

Sam pulled out his swim trunks and was happy to find that the elastic was still good. He used them so seldom, especially after California, that he had been worried they weren't wearable. Sam stopped that line of thought. Jess's memory had already made one appearance today and ruined a fun moment with Dean. He wanted to keep things light today and enjoy a rare day off with his brother.

As he exited the bathroom, he found his older brother still in his jeans and a t-shirt.

"Dean, thought we were going to the pool?" Sam asked as he slipped a t-shirt on, feeling a bit under dressed after viewing his brother.

"We are, but I look a lot cooler in jeans than swim trunks. I'm going to pick up girls not swim, thought we covered that Einstein." Dean raised an eyebrow as he took Sam in.

Sam started to turn red. "What?"

"Nothing, just your legs look even longer when you wear shorts. C'mon Stretch, the babes are waiting." Dean turned and moved towards the door.

Sam started to feel a bit self conscious and thought about putting on jeans and then he stopped. Swimming was the plan and he needed to be in swim trunks to do that. Sighing loudly he moved from the bathroom door, towards his brother.

All of a sudden spots danced in front of Sam's vision, it hit him so hard he barely had time to sit down on the edge of one of the beds in the room. He could hear his brother's concerned voice as he fought to stay conscious.

Sam's first thought and fear was that another vision was hitting him, but he quickly dismissed that thought. This was different, there was no headache or pain. No vision. He was just dizzy and on the verge of passing out.

Slowly his head began to clear. He could feel Dean's hands on each of his thighs. That gave him comfort as his body slowly allowed him to take in his surroundings.

"Sammy, is it a vision? Are you okay? Talk to me man." Dean's voice was pleading and Sam knew he needed to answer, but finding the words were hard.

"J-Just dizzy and I thought I might pass out but no vision. Give me a minute." Sam felt his brother let go, but before he could process what his brother was up too, Dean was back with a glass of water.

"So not a vision, what's up dude?" Dean was now sitting next to Sam on the edge of the bed, shoulders touching and he took comfort in that.

Sam raised his head, his vision clearing. "It was really weird Dean, I was fine one minute and then I barely made it to the bed before almost passing out the next. My head doesn't hurt, I'm not nauseous. In fact, I feel fine now."

"Huh, well let's take things slow. How about you trying to stand? Just don't puke on me." Dean's comments were light but his tone was full of concern.

Sam gave him a smirk and slowly stood up. It surprised him to find that everything was fine and if he hadn't just had the dizzy spell …his thoughts were interrupted by his brother's voice.

"You okay Sam?" Dean was hovering next to him.

"Yeah, really I'm good. Nothing out of the ordinary." Sam couldn't keep the shock from his voice.

"Dude, nothing out of the ordinary except you almost fainted like a girl. Maybe we should hang in the room for a bit?" Dean's tone was still very tense.

"I would normally agree with you but really, I feel fine. In fact, I'm full of energy and the idea of staying in the room right now bums me out." Sam spouted out not sure where this train of thought was coming from but definitely feeling the need to leave the room.

"Huh, so maybe you just suffered a sugar rush from the donuts?" Dean replied, confusion evident on his face.

"Sounds like as good an explanation as any to me." Sam moved to grab his sneakers to stick on over his bare feet.

"Well, I guess we'll head down but if anything changes, you let me know. I don't want you nose diving into the pool, then I'd have to get my jeans all wet rescuing your ass." Dean replied as he followed Sam towards the door.

"You are such a sensitive soul, but really I'm fine." Sam replied in a huff.

-0-

Dean couldn't believe what a yo yo kind of day he was having. He woke up excited about the day and his prospects of having fun. Then that Eve chick at the Shell station had ruined his excitement.

The day felt like a loss until he checked into the Holiday Inn and noticed all the lovely ladies milling around the pool. His excitement was back with a vengeance until Sam almost passed out on him.

Heading to the pool, Dean was trying to get back in the groove of fun but his worry over Sam was making that almost impossible. Sam seemed to be in great spirits but Dean couldn't stop worrying that whatever had caused Sam's dizziness, wasn't done with his brother.

As they approached the pool, he was pulled from his thoughts about Sam, when he realized that one of the reasons that the pool was full of lovely ladies was because there was a water aerobics class going on. Watching aerobics had always been a fun aspect for him while cruising the cable channels but getting to watch up close and in person while the girls were in bathing suits and wet? _Totally awesome!_

Well most of the girls in the pool were a treat to watch. There were a couple that were past their prime or never had a prime. One in particular, he had trouble taking his eyes off of because he couldn't figure out how she had found a bathing suit to fit. 

_Do they make suits out of circus tents? _Had too, by the looks of the hideous suit the girl was wearing. Luckily it covered most of the bulging parts on her three hundred pound plus frame_._

Dean decided to check on his brother and found him sitting on one of the lounge chairs, his gaze glued to the Large Marge in the water. A ribbing of the little brother was in order. It wasn't often that Sam defied rules of society and stared.

"Sammy it's not polite to stare." Dean spouted out as he sat next to his brother.

"Uh, yeah I know I shouldn't be but I can't take my eyes off of her." Sam replied in a quiet voice.

"I hear ya. I found it hard to look away too." Dean replied.

Sam finally took his eyes off the aerobics class and glared at Dean. "Dude, she's mine so back off."

Dean was a bit taken aback by the serious tone in his brother's voice. "Chill dude, there are a lot of beautiful woman in that pool. I promise not to snag the one you've taken a fancy too. Which one?"

Sam's gaze softened. "I thought, well I thought we were checking out the same girl. I think I'm gonna talk to the one in the red and white striped suit after their class is over."

Dean nearly choked on his own saliva. "Uh, the one that's suit looks like it could be a circus tent?"

Sam huffed. "It's called being festive and I think it looks great on her."

Dean was trying hard to keep a straight face. This had to be a joke. Sam was playing him. Or did the little incident earlier in their room scramble the boy's brain?

"So Sam, what's your plans? I mean do I need to make myself scarce?" Dean wasn't sure he wanted to know the answers to his questions but he needed to know if Sam was serious.

"Well, I thought I'd go and ask if she'd like to hang out for a bit in the pool. If that goes well, I was gonna ask her to lunch." Sam replied his eyes once again glued to the pool.

Dean bit back the comment he wanted to make about Sam needing to find a buffet in town or dinner might break the bank. Instead he tried to come up with an appropriate response.

"Okay, I'll see you later then."

Sam nodded never taking his eyes off the indoor pool as Dean got up and moved across the room so he could keep and eye on his bewildering brother. He had sat down on another lounge chair near the hot tub when a voice called out to him.

"Water feels really good, you should join us." Dean turned and caught the eye of an attractive older woman. Definitely some attractive cougar action going on in the hot tub.

Dean smiled at the two girls. "I didn't bring my suit."

"So? We won't tell if you don't." The attractive, naturally curly haired beauty replied.

Dean chuckled. "Wish I could, **I really** wish I could but I need to keep an eye on my doofus brother."

The other woman, a raven headed beauty spoke. "The really tall dude you were talking too? You could invite him over. Promise we don't bite, well hard anyway."

Dean quirked an eye brow, wishing very hard that Sam was acting normal and he could take the gals up on the hot tub offer. "I wish, but he's not acting himself."

The curly headed woman nodded towards the pool. "So he normally doesn't go after the really curvy gals?"

"Not normally and it's not like him to be so taken by someone's looks. He's normally very cautious about getting to know someone. In fact I've never seen him just walk up to a girl and start talking to her like he's doing now." Dean was beginning to think that something was definitely wrong with his brother.

The curly haired beauty moved closer to his side of the hot tub. "Huh, well we were in town yesterday and had our palms read by this really cool psychic. She mentioned that she is a descendent of Romanian gypsies that settled here. If there are gypsies in the area, then maybe one of them whammied your brother?"

_Gypsies, crap. _Dean hated them almost as much as he hated witches. A whammy or spell might explain a lot including Sam's dizzy spell.

Dean gave the woman in the hot tub a big smile. "Can I ask where the lady that reads palm's shop is located?"

The curly headed woman's eyes lit up. "Sure, her name is Judy and she is on the main drag across from the Shell Station. I think the shop was called Mystic Journey."

"Great. Thanks girls. Hate to leave but I need to figure this out." Dean stood up giving the girls one last flirty smile.

Curly haired beauty winked. "Well once you get your brother figured out, come find us. We're in room 119 and we will be there until tomorrow morning."

Dean nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the info."

As he got up off the chair Dean's concern strengthened as he spotted his brother's earnest flirting with circus tent girl. As he moved to leave, he had to grin at the cat calls coming from the hot tub. _Damn, I like those girls' style._

-0-

Mystic Journey was indeed across from the Shell Station they had visited that morning and not hard to find.

Missouri was the only psychic that Dean had ever dealt with and she definitely had made him uncomfortable, so the thought of facing another was not a pleasant one. Taking a calming breath, Dean pushed the front door open. He was immediately greeted by a short round older woman who looked to be in her late fifties or early sixties. She had a round face and a mass of curly hair but it was her eyes that held his attention. They were very bright and alert.

She quickly made her way towards Dean with her right hand extended, and Dean was immediately unnerved by her because it felt like she was undressing him with her eyes. He found himself flushing under the scrutiny.

"Oh my, what brings such a handsome man like yourself my way?" The woman gave him a predatory smile that did nothing to set Dean at ease.

"Uh, I … well my brother isn't himself today and I thought you could help me." Dean sputtered out.

The older psychic gave Dean another appraising look and motioned for him to have a seat at what had to be her work station. It was exactly what he would have expected. A small round table with a loud floral print table cloth on it. Two overstuffed dinning room size chairs with matching floral print were sitting across from each other at the table. They were obnoxious but at least looked comfortable.

His hostess sat down and immediately pulled a stack of tarot cards out of her pocket. Dean held his hands out to stop her.

"I'm not here for a reading, I just wanted to talk to you, that is if you're Judy?" Dean found he was speaking so fast he hoped she caught everything he'd said.

The psychic flashed him a bright smile. "Yes, I'm Judy. I'm a psychic and this is my shop."

"I'm Dean and well I'm beginning to think that I got the wrong information. Your accent sounds vaguely Texan and not Romanian. There is no way Judy is a Gypsy name so I think I have the wrong person." The words tumbled out and Dean felt like he had diarrhea of the mouth.

Judy chuckled. "Oh you have the right place alright. I am of Romanian decent but I was raised in Texas. You are right Judy is not a proper Romanian Gypsy name. My birth name is Juana and people in Texas mangled it so, I changed it to Judy. I was eighteen and had loved _The Jetsons_ so it seemed like the thing to do."

Dean felt himself flush under her intense scrutiny. "Okay, then you might be able to help me. My brother isn't acting himself and I was told there are lots of gypsy ancestry here so that there might be... a connection to my brother."

Judy nodded. "You fear your brother is under a spell of a gypsy. Well, I'm afraid that I tend to embellish the story of gypsies settling here. There is only my family and only my side is of Romanian decent. My late husband was of English decent. So the only gypsies in this town, are my family. I've taught my daughter and granddaughter the ways of my people."

Dean's hopes to discovering what was ailing his brother fell. "So what you're saying is that the chances are slim that he is suffering from a spell."

Judy leaned over and patted his hand. "I'm afraid so dear. I'm the only practicing gypsy. My daughter, Emily, runs the gun shop in town with her husband and my granddaughter, Eve, is a college student and works across the street for spending money."

Dean couldn't believe his ears, Eve, so maybe there was a connection. "Uh she works at the Shell Station? Cute blond?"

Judy frowned. "Oh dear, you've met and I bet you didn't make a good impression. She doesn't have the great taste in men that I have."

Dean noticed that Judy still had his hand clasped in hers and he slowly drew it away. "She didn't like me but why would she put a spell on Sam?"

"Hmm, so what is wrong with Sam?" Judy was giving Dean that intense stare again and it really made him uncomfortable.

"Well, an hour ago, he had a dizzy spell and almost passed out in our room. And then we went downstairs to the hotel pool and he became mesmerized with a girl there. One that, well to put it politely, is not his type and on top of that he was being very weird about her. It was like he was _in love _or something. Sam is normally very cautious about approaching a girl and today he wasn't. I know it's not much to go on but I think something is up." Dean once again felt like he wasn't in control of his mouth.

"I trust your hunter instincts dear, if you fear something is up, I'm sure it is." Judy replied calmly.

Dean about jumped out of his seat at the hunter comment. "How..."

"Dean, I'm a psychic and I know things about people. I can tell when a hunter is in the room. I grew up in Texas and knew many hunters there. Deer and duck hunting is very popular in Texas. In fact, I've been on a few hunts myself. I'm not bad with a gun." Judy smiled at him proudly.

Dean felt himself relax a bit. Judy definitely could read people so he'd have to be a bit more careful.

"So do you think Eve put a spell on Sam?" Dean asked nervously.

"Only one way to find out dear, let me put the closed sign up and we'll go and have a talk with that granddaughter of mine." Judy was up in a flash, hastily grabbing a closed sign and hanging it on the door.

Dean quietly followed behind her, dreading another meeting with Eve.

"Oh Dean don't worry, I'll make sure Eve behaves, you don't have to fret." Judy clucked as they exited the store and she locked the door.

Dean bit his lip to stifle a response. He'd have to be careful around Judy, she seemed to share Missouri's talent for getting inside his head, but at least she seemed to like him.

-0-

Eve was bored the morning rush had passed and while she could be reading her homework assignment of _One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest, _she couldn't bring herself to do so. The book was **really** depressing.

So it was a happy surprise to see her Grandma Judy coming through the door. Well she was happy until she saw who was in tow.

_Crap I'm busted._

TBC

A/N: Thanks so much for reading and especially to those who left reviews! One more part and we're done. I hope to have it up on Thursday. Another wonderful friend, Sendintheclowns, is having a birthday on Friday so I have co-written a little story for her with Floralia and that should be up on Friday! :0)


	3. Chapter 3

Eye of the Beholder

_The last part! I hope that you liked it Jade! Big thanks to Sendintheclowns for their beta on this part. :0)_

Part Three

Judy knew the moment she laid eyes on her granddaughter that Eve was responsible for Dean's brother's change in behavior. The girl never would be able to win a bluff in poker, her eyes gave her away every time.

Taking a quick glance around the convenience store, Judy spied Eve's boss Marvin stocking one of the shelves.

"Marvin, dear would it be possible for Eve to take a fifteen minute break? We had some unexpected family business come up." Judy smiled as Marvin wiped his hands and smoothing his hair down as he approached Judy.

Marvin had grown up with her daughter Emily and had always been such a sweet boy and very respectful.

"Miss Judy, Eve only has about thirty minutes left on the clock so she could just leave early if that'll help ya?" Marvin replied with a smile.

Judy reached over and touched his arm. "You're such a dear."

Marvin's smile turned to a frown as he spied Dean. His voice turned quiet as he spoke. "That feller not giving you any problems is he?"

Judy chuckled. "Oh dear no, he's a distant cousin just passing through and I wanted Eve to get a chance to meet him."

Marvin's smile returned. "Well then you guys have a good visit."

Marvin moved towards the counter. "Eve just go clock out, I can take care of the counter until Nancy gets here."

Eve swallowed hard. "You sure cause I think Grandma Judy could...."

Marvin shook his head. "Nonsense, no need to wait, we're slow right now."

Judy gave Eve her cat that ate the canary smile. "You heard the man, go clock out and then come and meet me and Cousin Dean at the back of the Mystic Journey."

Eve's face fell. "Yes ma'am."

-0-

Dean wasn't sure what the Cousin Dean part was about, but he did know a guilty person when he saw one. There was no doubt in his mind that Eve was responsible for Sam's change in behavior.

Dean quietly followed Judy back across the street and then down an ally that lead to the back of Mystic Journey. Judy quickly unlocked the back door and turned on the lights as they entered.

It was a normal store room and there with a table in the center of the room that looked like it was used as a business desk. Judy pointed to corner where some folding chairs were stacked.

"Dean, be a dear and grab a couple of folding chairs and put them around the table." Judy then took the one chair that was at the table.

Dean quickly grabbed the chairs and by the time he'd sat down Eve was entering the back door.

Judy sighed. "Eve, you need to take a seat and explain to me and our new friend exactly what you did to his brother."

Eve's eyes got big and it would have been comical if she wasn't responsible for the whammy on his brother. She moved quickly and took the chair across from Dean looking at her hands.

Judy didn't seem very amused. She spoke to her granddaughter in a harsh voice. "Spill it Missy, now."

"I-I didn't mean to do anything to his brother. Something must have gone wrong with the spell." Eve sputtered out and maintained her eye contact with her hands.

Dean huffed. "Yeah, something went wrong. Sam had a bad dizzy spell and almost passed out and now he's in love with a complete stranger."

Judy sighed. "Was it a love spell? What kind of spell did you cast?"

Eve looked up with tears in her eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt him. Or Dean. I just wanted to teach Dean a lesson. It was a love spell. I took the twenty dollar Dean paid me with and then placed a temporary reversal love sick spell."

Judy's eyes went wide. "Do you have any idea how stupid that was? Money is touched by so many people and not only were you playing with Dean's feelings but also someone else's feelings."

Dean right hand did a face palming motion before he gathered himself to speak. "I only had big bills this morning so I grabbed a couple of twenties from Sam's money clip when I went for donuts this morning. He'd been carrying that money longer than I had. So that makes sense, but could you explain to me what a reversal love sick spell is?"

Dean had a good idea but he wanted to know exactly what he was dealing with. Eve was about to respond when Dean's cell went off.

A quick check revealed that the caller was Sam. _Crap._

"It's my brother, hold on." Dean then answered his phone as the two gypsies watched.

"Sammy, how are things going?" Dean tried to keep the worry from his voice.

"Great. Jenny and I had a wonderful swim and talk. She's a local and was just here for the class so she went home to change. I'm gonna meet her for lunch at 1:30, here at the hotel so I was wondering if maybe you could meet us? I really want you to meet her." Sam's voice was so light and full of happiness it made Dean almost wish this all could be real.

"Uh, yeah maybe we could do that." Dean replied.

"We? Where are you Dean? I haven't seen you around since this morning."

"Well believe it or not I ended up hooking up with Eve. So would it be okay if I brought her to lunch?"

Dean could see the shock and annoyance on Eve's face so he smirked at her.

"Huh, wow Dean, I didn't think... but that would be fine. We'll meet you at the hotel restaurant at 1:30 then." Sam's voice was full of confusion and Dean couldn't blame him. Eve had been a queen bitch earlier.

"Sounds good, are you in our room?"

"Yeah, I was gonna shower and get ready for my date." Sam replied softly.

"Ah, yeah your date, so I'll let you go so you can do that." Dean tried to sound positive.

"Thanks Dean, later."

"Later."

Dean clicked his phone off and returned his attention to the gypsies.

"So Eve about this spell..."

Eve swallowed hard and spoke. "Well basically it makes you fall in love with a woman that normally you wouldn't even notice."

Dean sighed. "And how long will this last?"

Eve looked away. "It was only supposed to last a couple of hours but ..."

Dean could feel the anger growing him and had to rein it in. "But what?"

Judy cleared her throat. "That spell shouldn't have been strong enough to cause the dizzy spell so she made it more powerful than she intended. But no worries, there is always a counter spell. We could do that right now."

Dean felt a bit of relief but the thought of reversing the spell while his brother was alone was concerning one. "Well Sam is alone right now, and probably in the shower so I'd hate for him to get dizzy and hurt himself."

Judy nodded. "Good point. We'll gather what we need and go to your room and do this."

Dean was feeling better but had his doubts. "How are we gonna get this done without Sam being suspicious?"

Judy gave him a reassuring smile. "Oh Dean, don't worry. All the stuff will fit in my purse. I'll just excuse myself to the bathroom and do the spell while you and Eve visit with him. I will need something of his, though."

Dean stood up. "In the bathroom he'll have his brown bag that has his toothbrush and hair brush."

Judy stood up too. "Oh hair will work nicely. No mix ups this time."

Eve started to stand. "I'm sorry Dean, what I did..."

"Was stupid?" Dean finished for her. "As long as you learn from this incident, I can let it go."

Eve looked relieved. "Oh I won't be doing spells, like ever again."

Dean nodded. "Good. We'll let's get a move on, we don't have much time before Sam meets his **date**."

-0-

Judy was thrilled that Dean allowed her to ride with him. Eve was following so Judy was able to enjoy the car and Dean's company alone. The Impala took her back to a happy time in her life and joy rides with her then fiance. He'd had an Impala, only a few years older, it was a two door but this one was close enough to take her back. The only thing that could make it better was if she was with Dean under better circumstances.

"Eve is young and did something stupid but she is a good girl." Judy spoke quietly not sure if bringing her granddaughter up was a good idea.

Dean shifted uncomfortably next to her. "Yeah and I did come on a bit strong."

Judy wagged an eyebrow at him. "Some woman like that."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah."

"If I was a bit younger, we'd have some fun." Judy replied hoping to get Dean to flash that wonderful smile of his. She wasn't disappointed.

"I'm sure we would."

-0-

Sam was dressed, had just finished drying his hair and was putting the dryer away, when the motel room door opened revealing not only Dean and Eve but an older lady. He was very glad he was done dressing.

"Uh, Dean what's going on?" Sam asked confused.

Dean gave him a reassuring smile as he put his arm around a tight smiling Eve. "Oh Eve was excited about our lunch date and we ended up getting here too early and I thought we'd get drinks but her grandma needed to use a powder room."

The small woman with a definite twinkle of mischief in her eye approached Sam with her hand out. "I'm Judy, and Dean was a dear and insisted that I join him and my granddaughter for lunch."

Sam took her hand. "Oh, yeah that's great. I'm Sam."

Judy gave Sam's hand a firm squeeze before she let go. "Nice to meet you Sam. Now if you'll excuse me, nature calls."

Before Sam could say anything else, Judy had whizzed past him and shut the bathroom door. Sam turned around to face Dean and Eve.

"Uh, so you two made nice and are … doing lunch?" Sam sputtered out as he took a seat on the bed.

Dean squeezed Eve closer as her tight smile got tighter. "Oh yeah, Eve and I really are enjoying each other's company."

Sam could hear rustling in the bathroom and then a curse word.

Eve untangled from Dean and moved towards the bathroom. "Grandma Judy, you okay?"

Judy chuckled on the other side. "Just lost my balance dear but I'm fine."

Eve gave everyone an awkward smile and took a seat in the one easy chair in the room which happened to be as far away from Dean as she could get. Sam could tell that Eve was very uncomfortable and he couldn't figure out what was going on with her and his brother. It was all very odd.

Before Sam could question Dean, a loud humming started coming from the bathroom. Sam cleared his voice and gave Dean a confused look to which his brother just shrugged.

Dean smiled and then spoke. "So Sammy, tell me about your new friend, uh, Jenny was it?"

Sam lit up at the mention of his new love's name. "Yes, such a pretty name to match such a beautiful girl. You're gonna really like her Dean. She's lived here all her life and works at the reception desk at her father's insurance business."

Eve stirred in the corner. "Jenny Andrews?"

Sam smiled at Eve. "Yes, do you know her?"

Eve cleared her throat. "Uh yeah she was two years older than me in school and I get to see her every morning when she stops in for her morning liter of Mountain Dew and family size bag of M&M's."

Dean coughed but seemed to recover. "Breakfast of champions."

Sam glared at his brother. "She is a sweet girl and I plan on having a relationship with her so you need to be nice to her, you hear me Dean?"

Sam stood and glared at his brother, who immediately held up placating hands. "Sorry Sam, you know me I tend to speak before thinking."

"I'll say." Eve huffed in the corner.

Dean made some smart reply that Sam didn't catch. His head was buzzing and he felt dizzy. There was no doubt in Sam's mind that he would pass out if he didn't sit down so he made his way to the bed, only his body wasn't responding like he wanted and before he could make it, every thing went dark.

-0-

Judy had just finished the spell when she heard loud voices and then a thud. She hurried in the motel room and found Dean's very tall brother spread out on the floor. Eve had his feet propped and Dean was cradling his head.

"Oh wow, he fell. Hope the dear boy is okay." Judy replied as she knelt down next to him.

Dean gave a frustrated huff. "He didn't hit anything when he fell so as long as the spell didn't scramble his brain, Sam should be good. Please tell me that you think the spell went okay?"

Judy could hear the concern in Dean's voice and so she patted him on the head. "Oh my yes, he'll be fine. It wasn't that powerful of a spell. He might not remember his time under the spell though."

Dean seemed to sag with relief. "Well that's good for him but not for that poor girl that's gonna be waiting for him in the restaurant in like twenty minutes."

Eve snorted. "Poor girl? Jenny is loud and obnoxious. She can be needy and if that doesn't work she can be a bully. She dated this one guy and then he had to get a restraining order against her."

Judy gasped. "Oh dear, we're talking about that dreadful girl, Jenny Andrews?"

When Eve nodded in agreement, Judy sighed. "Crap, she is a piece of work. She makes that character Mimi on Drew Carey look like Mother Teresa."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Boy, good to see that Sam's luck with girls doesn't change when he's under the influence of a spell. So what are we..."

Before Dean could finish, Sam started to stir. His big puppy dog eyes blinked rapidly. "D-Dean."

Dean smiled and patted Sam on the cheek. "Right here Sammy, did you have a nice nap?"

Eve put his feet down and Sam moved to get off the floor but Dean quickly grabbed him and helped him find perch on the edge of the bed. "Whoa, there take it easy don't want you passing out again."

Sam's boyish face quirked up in confusion. "What happened Dean?"

Dean looked perplexed and unsure how to continue so Judy jumped in.

"Sam, my name is Judy. What do you remember last?" She sat next to him and waited for him to reply.

"We were going to go swimming and then I got dizzy, but if I passed out... how long have I been out?"

Sam's face scrunched up in confusion. He really was a doll. Judy preferred her men more butch like, but she had a soft spot for puppies too.

"Oh well you see dear, my daughter Eve got mad at Dean and was gonna place a gypsy spell on him to teach him a lesson only she messed up and you received the gypsy whammy instead." Judy spoke slowly but could tell that Sam was with it and catching every word.

Before the kid could reply her granddaughter spoke. "I'm really really sorry Sam. I've promised to never do this sort of thing again."

Sam tried to smile and nod but still looked confused. Dean moved closer and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, I know it's a lot to take in and I promise to go over this in detail but we've got ten minutes before we are supposed to meet your lady love. We need a plan." Dean gave Sam smirk as he finished.

Sam's eyes widened. "M-My lady love. I don't understand."

Judy patted the boy's leg. "The spell was a reversal love sick spell. It caused you to fall in love with someone that was the opposite of what you normally find attractive. So you wanted Dean to meet your new love for lunch."

Sam sighed. "Crap, so this girl thinks I'm in love with her? What am I gonna do?"

"I'll be your best man. No worries Sam." Dean's smirk grew bigger.

Sam's eyes grew impossible bigger and before the boy could panic Judy spoke.

"Alright Dean, enough with kidding your brother. He is the innocent party in this as is Jenny." Judy could see the skepticism in Eve's and Dean's eyes as she mentioned Jenny's name so she shook her finger at them. "Don't you give me, that Jenny isn't a nice girl, so she deserves this. She did not ask for what happened today so it is up for us to help let her down easily."

Eve shook her head. "And how are we supposed to that Grandma?"

Judy smirked. "We will tell her the truth about the spell but we might have to lie about the reason why. You boys give us girls time to work on a story and we'll get Jenny out of your hair for good."

-0-

Sam couldn't believe this day. It was supposed to be fun but now he was heading downstairs to meet his new love and tell her... well he wasn't sure on that only that Judy had a plan. Sam just hoped it worked. The thought of hurting Jenny's feelings made him feel guilty even though, logically, he knew it wasn't his fault.

Not remembering Jenny, he thought it might be hard to spot her but much to his chagrin and Dean's amusement, it was not. A large woman, scratch that a very large woman with a red dress with white polka dots came running towards him, screeching his name. It amazed and scared him how fast Jenny could move.

"Oh Sammy, you look good in clothes too. Better in swim trunks but we can't have you parading around like that all the time. So maybe we'll restrict that shorts only time to when we're alone." Jenny was now pressed to Sam's chest. She only came up to his abs, but really most girls did. It was the purring noise she seemed to be making that disturbed Sam the most.

Sam took her arms into his hands and he slowly pried her away. "Uh Jenny, I want you to meet my brother, Dean and his...."

Jenny spun around and took Dean in a big bear hug before pulling away. "Dean, I feel like we're family already and don't bother with the other introductions, I know Eve and her Grammy."

Jenny rolled her eyes at the two women and then took Sam's hand pulling him towards a table. "I got us a table already. I'm starving so enough with the polite talk let's sit down and order."

Sam felt himself being jerked down into the chair next to Jenny's and a menu was shoved in his face.

Jenny smiled at him and pointed to the sandwich portion of the menu. "They have awesome burgers."

Dean lit up at that. "I could do with a burger."

Jenny gave him a smile and then bellowed. "Waiter."

Once orders were taken, Jenny seemed to settle down a bit. Sam was still trying to calm his nerves. Between Jenny's loud voice, loud dress and loud make up, he could feel a headache coming on. Sam didn't even want to contemplate eating the double bacon burger she had ordered for him.

He was about to take a breath when she grabbed his right hand into hers and spoke. "I know this is all new but we both wanted you guys to know that we are serious. Sam and I are going to pick out a promise ring today."

Sam felt faint and could tell that even his brother was a bit taken aback by this woman. He was very thankful when Dean spoke.

"That would be great news if Sam had been in his right mind when he made those plans with you but he wasn't. Eve, would you care to explain to Jenny what you did to Sam?" Dean was now smirking at Eve.

Jenny squeezed Sam's hand tight. It was hard for him not to let out a whimper of pain. In fact he might have, not that anyone noticed as Jenny bellowed out her outrage.

"What are you talking about Eve? Sam is mine and you can't have him!" Jenny's eyes were lit up in anger and Sam had never been this afraid. Jenny was definitely worse than any clown he'd ever seen.

Eve put her hands up in a placating manner. "I'm not interested in Sam. I'm in love with Dean but I made this horrible mistake."

Dean's smirk grew at Eve's remarks and Jenny seemed to relax a bit, at least Sam could now feel his fingers.

Jenny huffed. "Then what does this have to do with Sam?"

Eve took a deep breath and stared Jenny down. "I'm not proud of this, but I fell in love with a gay man. Dean and Sam are lovers not brothers. I-I wanted Dean so I put the boys under a gypsy spell that Grandma Judy taught me. It made the boys forget they were lovers. I thought if I did that, then Dean would fall in love with me."

Sam was once again in pain as he hand was squeezed. He was also trying to keep a straight face as his brother's smirk turned to a panicked expression. At least this was getting uncomfortable for Dean.

Jenny's voice was filled with anger as she spoke. "But he loves me."

Eve stared back. "I'm sorry but the Sam I created did, not this Sam. My Grandma Judy found out about the spell and reversed it. Sam is now back with Dean."

Jenny let go of Sam's hand and he sighed in relief. "Is that true Sammy-kins? Are you gay? Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me!"

Sam winced at the mention of Sammy-kins, knowing that he'd hear about it later from Dean. He took a calming breath and took Jenny's hand. He'd unfortunately had lots of practice lying to civilians, the next part almost came naturally to him.

"Jenny, I do love you and care about you but not the way you would want. I'm gay, and I love Dean with all my heart. But I want you to know I'll never forget you and our time together. I'm here for you if you ever need a friend to lean on. You are a wonderful girl and I have no doubt that someday you will meet that perfect someone. I wish I could be that person and I would do anything not to hurt you this way. But I respect you too much to lie to you, you deserve the truth." Sam kept his eyes trained on her and gave his best puppy dog stare.

It seemed to be working. Jenny's eyes welled with tears as she gave him a watery smile. "Oh

Sammy-kins, I knew this was too good to be true. Mom always said, that the good ones are either taken or gay. I'm just glad you were truthful with me and didn't just skip out on me."

Sam nodded and reluctantly pulled Jenny into a hug. Dean was once again smirking from across the table mouthing Sammy-kins when he looked, though he was thankful when Eve elbowed his brother hard.

The rest of the meal was very odd. Sam had thought they'd part ways after the announcement but instead, Jenny tried to bond with Eve over their both being in love with gay men. Sam could tell that Dean was thoroughly enjoying that. Once Jenny had engulfed her food, she had made one last tearful goodbye with a promise to call Eve soon.

Eve and Judy left shortly after that. Both had once again apologized and Sam had even gotten Dean to apologize to Eve for being so forward. The best part came when Judy pinched Dean's butt as she hugged him. The expression on Dean's face was priceless.

-0-

Dean was thankful to have the whole gypsy curse behind them. He could now just enjoy the rest of the day. Judy had even bought them a couple of beers as a parting thanks for forgiving Eve.

"So Sammy-kins, the day is still young, what do you want to do?" Dean asked as they finished up their beer.

"Go to the room and stay there. This day has sucked, what I remember of it anyway." Sam replied in a whiny voice.

Dean smiled. "It wasn't that bad."

Their waiter approached with two beers and a piece of paper in hand. "These two beers are from the ladies over at that table."

The waiter nodded towards a corner booth where Dean spied the hot tub girls from earlier in the day. He took one of the beers and nodded towards the giggling girls who had now doubled in numbers. There was now an attractive blond with a pink streak in her hair and a hot brunette with piercing blue eyes with the girls.

Sam gave him a questioning look. "What's up with those girls? You know them?"

"They were the highlight of my day and hopefully my night." Dean said as he picked up the paper the waiter had laid on the table for them.

Dean unfolded it and sat it down and smirked as Sam leaned over and started to read it upside down from across the table. He was ready for Sam's face to turn red as he read what had to be a racy letter coming from the hot tub girls.

_Dear Dean,_

_I was looking forward to hooking up with you and my friend's had eyes for your _

_'brother'. We've got the baby oil and duct tape out and were hoping to hear from you._

_But after the dinner theater we were treated to this afternoon, I guess the old adage is true. All the good ones are taken or gay._

_So have a beer on us, we're glad you and your man are back together._

_Best Wishes! RL_

Dean could hear his brother trying to contain his laughter. And all Dean could think was.....

_Son-of-a-bitch!_

End

A/N: So that's it, hope you guys enjoyed it, especially the birthday girl. Tomorrow I'll post a new one-shot birthday fiction I co-wrote with Floralia for Sendintheclowns' birthday. Next Wednesday, I hope to have the Kazcon auction story I wrote for Sendintheclowns. Thanks for reading!


End file.
